


and everything that we lost

by Skywalcer



Series: song-inspired EXO fics [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywalcer/pseuds/Skywalcer
Summary: Kyungsoo's relationship with Jongin is falling apart.





	and everything that we lost

Kyungsoo watched as Jongin carefully placed his head above the soft surface of Kyungsoo's lap, smiling faintly at how peaceful he looked amidst the party that was going on at the house. Baekhyun had invited them - saying that this would maybe help them get on better terms, talking through their problems since Jongin had stopped talking to him a few days ago.

The night actually was going well in contrast of Kyungsoo's pessimistic expectations. They talked maybe more than they ever did that day and Kyungsoo could find somewhere inside his heart saying that maybe, maybe everything would turn better after today.

His hand started caressing Jongin's hair.  _It looks so soft_ , he thought. Jongin would always tell him that he would take good care of his hair - since Kyungsoo told him that he liked the feel of it once.

His mind drifter to the days where Kyungsoo would play with it, during hugging, cuddling while watching television or when they would be hot and bothered, and those black, silky locks would stick to his forehead. He would brush it upwards then kiss him there, and it felt comforting to the receiver - yet Kyungsoo wouldn't have the courage to actually say that he also got the same feeling he did.

He watched as the faint smile on Jongin's lips slowly disappeared.

"It's weird..." He said. "Why do I not like the way your fingertips touch me anymore?"

His voice was almost silent, and the music blasting through speakers with people dancing and talking loudly covered it, yet, Kyungsoo could hear him clearly.

He wished he didn't.

Kyungsoo didn't know what to do, how to fix... everything that was falling apart. He was never good at expressing his feelings and now this caused him to lose what mattered the most to him.

He turned his head to Kyungsoo above his lap. "I'll go over Chanyeol, there." He pointed at the tall guy, standing between the crowd yet making his whereabouts known thanks to his height.

He could only sit and watch while Jongin got up slowly and walked away, knowing that the smile he flashed before getting up was the last time he would ever see it.

*******

_When you're alone and I'm alone_

_I could touch your hair three months ago_

_But now it makes you so upset_

_You can say you don't know_

_But I remember football in the snow_

_Everybody's gone home_

_Why don't you love me anymore_

_But you say I don't know how to love_

_I simply don't understand my life_

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this was not sad enough but the song is... I'll write something sadder soon actually. Please look forward to it :)))))))


End file.
